Exemplary stochastic information systems are described in U.S. application Ser. No. 11/168,621 titled “Stochastic Information System” and filed Jun. 27, 2005, and U.S. application Ser. No. 11/346,071 titled “Utilization and Distribution of Stochastic Data” and filed Feb. 2, 2006, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for all purposes.
The basic element of the Stochastic Information Systems is the Stochastic Information Packet (SIP), which contains hundreds or thousands of trials of a random variable to be used in a simulation or stored in a Stochastic Library. When two or more SIPs have been generated so as to preserve the statistical relationships between them, they are said to form a Stochastic Library Unit with Relationships Preserved, or a SLURP.
If each data element in a SLURP is separately stored in a database or in a spreadsheet, then the size of a SLURP may quickly become inefficient, or even unmanageable. Thus, there is a need for improved techniques for storing stochastic information in a stochastic information system.